Maintenant ils étaient deux pour tout surmonter
by Peluchette
Summary: Suite de "Assez d'amour pour deux". Cette fois l'histoire est axée sur les sentiments de DongHae.


**Bonsoir Bonsoir, voilà le troisième "volet" de ma série d'OS sur les sujus. Et comme je suis bien partie, je penses en écrire un quatrième pour bien clore le sujet. Bref j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite, désolé si des fautes m'ont échappé (parce que pour une fois j'ai relu ^^) Donnez moi votre avis.**

**Chuuuuu~~**

* * *

DongHae se tourna dans son lit, son sommeil venait d'être dérangé par quelque chose. Un bruit sourd et répétitif. Le son s'arrêta quelques instants puis repris de plus belle. Il passa une main sur ses yeux et se redressa avec difficulté. Il tourna la tête vers son réveil, il indiquait trois heures du matin. Il soupira fortement. Le bruit était toujours présent... Mais d'où venait-il ? Il écouta plus attentivement, il entendait une voix.

-Hae... Yah Hae !

La porte ! Il se massa les tempes. Il devait être vraiment fatigué pour ne pas avoir compris que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Il se leva lentement de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit pour découvrir EunHyuk en pyjama derrière. Enfin pyjama était un bien grand mot, il portait un tee-shirt blanc et un short noir. Le plus vieux entra dans la chambre de DongHae sans même prononcer la moindre parole.

-Hyung, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, grogna DongHae

-Je ne peux pas dormir...

-Et en quoi c'est mon problème !

-Oh fait pas l'innocent DongHae. C'est de ta faute.  
DongHae soupira.

-Ah oui excuse-moi. C'est de ma faute si tu m'as jeté comme une merde !, s'énerva-t-il.

*FLASH BACK*  
DongHae marchait dans les couloirs, son allure était vive, il devait se dépêcher d'aller s'habiller et se maquiller pour le concert. Il entendit soudain des pas derrière lui. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir EunHyuk.

-Hyung, tenta-t-il.

Mais EunHyuk passa devant lui sans même lui jeter un regard. C'était comme ça depuis presqu'un mois et le pire c'est que DongHae ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il rattrapa son aîné et le retint par le bras.

-EunHyuk ! Ca suffit maintenant tu me dis ce qui ne va pas !, cria-t-il.

-Ce qui ne va pas... Ce qui ne va pas c'est ton attitude DongHae ! Tu te prends pour quoi ? Une pute ?

DongHae ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Oh fait pas ton air étonné Hae, d'abord SungMin ensuite RyeoWook et après KyuHyun et YeSung, en même temps qui plus est !

-Attends Hyung tu..., marmona DongHae.

-Oui je t'ai entendu ! Tu crois que je ne me suis jamais inquiété de ne pas te voir revenir dans la chambre le soir ?

DongHae baissa la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'ait entendu ?

-Tu me dégoutes DongHae.., lacha EunHyuk.

Le plus vieux commença à partir , mais là voix de DongHae retentit dans le couloir.

-Hyung.. Je t'aime..

EunHyuk stoppa tout mouvement. Il déglutit difficilement. Il se tourna aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait.

-Tu quoi ? Oh non DongHae, tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça après tout ce que tu as fait ! J'te l'interdis, hurla-t-il.

-S'il te plait écout.., commença DongHae

-Tais-toi ! Tu crois que tu es en droit de me dire que tu m'aimes après t'être tapé la moitié du groupe ! Je ne serais pas l'un de tes trophés. N'y penses même pas, le coupa-t-il.

DongHae sentit son coeur se déchirer. Il aimait vraiment EunHyuk mais comment le lui expliquer s'il ne pouvait parler. Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

-Les gars qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Dépêchez-vous on est en retard, les pressa YeSung qui venait vers eux en courant.

DongHae regarda EunHyuk tourner le dos pour se diriger vers la loge, YeSung le poussa à son tour. LeeTeuk n'allait pas être content.

*FIN DU FLASH BACK*

EunHyuk soupira en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi DongHae lui avait-il dit ça ?

-Je ne t'ai pas jeté Hae, ne confond pas tout !

DongHae baissa la tête, EunHyuk avait toute les raisons du monde pour ne pas vouloir de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

-Explique moi.., soupira le plus vieux.

DongHae leva brusquement son regard vers son hyung. Lui permettait-il vraiment de tout lui raconter ?

-Tout à l'heure tu voulais que je t'écoutes... Et bien vas-y !, le pressa EunHyuk.

-Si j'ai fait ça avec SungMin, RyeoWook, YeSung et KyuHyun... C'est pour toi..

EunHyuk manqua de s'étrangler. DongHae était-il devenu fou ?

-Pardon ?, cria-t-il.

-Je t'aime Eunie.. Mais toi tu en aimes un autre et je ne pouvais le supporter alors pour ne pas me mettre dans ton chemin j'ai tenté de t'oublier dans les bras d'un autre.

DongHae était au bord des larmes. Ca faisait si mal de se rappeler qu'EunHyuk ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait. Il avait découvert ses sentiments un an auparavant mais deux mois plus tard il découvrait ceux d'EunHyuk... pour un autre. Là avait commencé sa vie de débauche, couchant avec le premier venu, changeant au grès de ses envies, mais une chose ne changeait pas, son amour pour EunHyuk.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes DongHae ? J'en aime un autre ?, demanda EunHyuk surpris.

-Je sais que tu aimes secrètement LeeTeuk, soupira DongHae

Un soir en entrant dans la chambre, DongHae avait trouvé EunHyuk en pleine écriture, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'il écrivait EunHyuk lui avait dit que ce n'était rien. DongHae frustré que son aîné ne lui dise pas ce que c'était avait attendu que celui-ci quitte la pièce pour aller fouiller dans ses tiroirs. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à tomber sur le morceau de papier, ce morceau de papier qui lui déchira le coeur. C'était une lettre pour LeeTeuk, il avouait dans celle-ci à quel point il l'aimait. DongHae avait reposé le papier où il l'avait trouvé et chaques jours il vérifiait qu'il y était toujours pour s'assurer qu'EunHyuk ne s'était pas déclaré au leader.

-LeeTeuk ?, hurla EunHyuk

-Ne fait pas l'étonné Eunie... J'ai vu ta lettre.

EunHyuk regarda DongHae comme un demeuré. De quelle lettre parlait-il ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne parlait tout de même pas de la lettre qu'il avait écrit dix mois auparavant... ?

-Tu devrais la donner à Teukie hyung... Pourquoi lui caches-tu tes sentiments ?, souffla DongHae au bord d'une crise de sanglots.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il disait à l'homme qu'il aimait d'avouer ses sentiments à un autre. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il souffrirait autant. Mais il devait le supporter juste encore un peu.

-Je ne donnerais rien et je ne dirais rien à LeeTeuk, Hae..

-Pourquoi ? Es-tu si lâche que tu ne peux même pas avouer tes sentiments à celui que tu aimes ?, le coupa DongHae en s'énervant quelque peu.

-Oui je suis lâche Hae ! Et non je n'ai pas le courage de le faire... Mais encore faudrait-il que j'aime LeeTeuk pour le lui dire !, rétorqua le plus vieux.

-Tu.. Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Cette fois DongHae était vraiment perdu.

-Non je ne l'aime pas de la manière que tu penses. Je l'aime comme un frère voilà tout.

-Mais.. La lettre je l'ai vu.., murmura DongHae.

-Cette lettre était bien pour LeeTeuk mais ce n'est pas moi qui avouais mes sentiments... Je l'ai écrite pour... Pour Kangin.

-Kangin !, s'étonna DongHae

EunHyuk hocha lentement la tête.

-Nan nan nan, c'est pas possible... Pas Kangin. En plus il était déja à l'armée quand tu l'as écrite, lacha DongHae totalement désemparé.

-Oui.. Et tu sais comme Kangin est fier. Pour lui c'était juste impossible d'écrire ce genre de lettre à un homme. Il m'a demandé de l'écrire pour lui.

-Alors pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas bougé du tiroir ?, interrogea le cadet.

-Il a trouvé un autre moyen de lui dire.., dit EunHyuk tout en souriant.

DongHae avait du mal à y croire. Il s'était fait de fausses idées pendant presqu'un an, il avait couché avec des hommes qu'il n'aimait pas pour oublier celui qu'il aimait en pensant ne pas avoir sa chance... Mais tout était faux. Comment allait-il surmonter ça ? Comment allait-il se faire pardonner ? Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux sur le sol. Les larmes coulaient à flots et des sanglots agitaient son corps.

-Pardon EunHyuk.., répétait-il inlassablement.

EunHyuk ne bougeait pas, il regardait son cadet sans savoir quel geste poser.

-Désolé d'avoir sali mon amour pour toi..., sanglota-t-il.

DongHae ne pensait pas pouvoir plus souffrir que quand il croyait qu'EunHyuk aimait LeeTeuk... Il s'était trompé. La souffrance qu'il resentait maintenant était mêlée à de la frustration, à de la colère et à de la pitié.. De la pitié pour lui même. Comment avait-il pu être assez idiot pour se faire un film sans preuves ? Maintenant il était impardonnable, irrécupérable et plus blessé que jamais.

-Eunie..., se plaignit-il entre deux sanglots.

EunHyuk réagit enfin, il se laissa tomber à côté de DongHae et tenta de le faire se redresser un peu en attrapant ses épaules. Mais DongHae pleurait tellement qu'il avait l'impression que son corps s'affaissait, disparaissait petit à petit.

-DongHae arrêtes de pleurer j'ten supplie.., murmura EunHyuk en le secouant légèrement.

-Tu ne comprends pas Eunie... Je t'aime tellement et j'ai cru que tu aimais LeeTeuk... J'ai...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car ses sanglots l'en empêchèrent. EunHyuk entoura ses épaules entre ses bras et cala la tête de DongHae dans son cou. Après tout lui aussi aimait DongHae et lui aussi avait fait quelques erreurs. DongHae s'accrochait de toute ses forces au dos d'EunHyuk, il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps ils étaient ainsi par-terre. Sa douleur ne s'apaisait pas mais le sommeil le rattrapait et il eut bientôt raison de lui. EunHyuk sentit le corps de son cadet devenir plus lourd et sa respiration se calmer. Il le redressa et le souleva tant bien que mal pour l'allonger sur le lit. Il regarda le visage de DongHae, déformé dans un masque de douleur et ses joues trempées de larmes. Il lui replaca quelques mèches de cheveux ne pouvant défaire le sourire qui ornait son visage. DongHae l'aimait. Lui qui avait si souvent cru qu'il le dégoutait puisqu'il ne le touchait pas alors qu'il couchait avec d'autre. Mais il s'était trompé. DongHae l'aimait. C'est avec cette pensée qu'il laissa son cadet dormir et qu'il rejoignit sa chambre. Les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent à travers le rideau de la chambre d'hôtel, allant réchauffer la peau du visage de DongHae. Il ouvrit difficilement un oeil, puis le deuxième. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'EunHyuk n'était plus là. Tant mieux, il n'aurait su comment lui faire face après ce qu'il s'était passé... Il se demandait même s'il arriverait encore à le regarder dans les yeux après ça. Deux coups furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre. Les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent, faites que ce ne soit pas lui. Une tête blonde dépassa scrutant la chambre.

-Teukie Hyung, souffla-t-il soulagé.

-Oh DongHae t'es réveillé, je venais juste vérifié... Mais dit moi, tu vas bien ? Regarde moi ce visage blême, s'inquiéta le Leader.

-Oui je vais bien hyung.

-Tu n'as pas à me mentir, tu peux me dire que ça ne va pas sans pour autant me dire pourquoi, ajouta LeeTeuk.

DongHae baissa les yeux, sa gorge se serra.

-Non je ne vais pas bien..., murmura-t-il.

LeeTeuk ne dit rien, il vint s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés et entoura ses épaules d'un bras. DongHae posa sa tête sur l'épaule réconfortante de son aîné. Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence le plus complet, convaincu qu'aucun mot n'était utile pour savoir ce qu'ils pensaient. Après quelques minutes, LeeTeuk caressa les cheveux de DongHae tout en brisant ce lourd silence.

-Allez, va déjeuner et te doucher Fishy.

DongHae hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Le plus vieux quitta la chambre en lui souriant une dernière fois. Le chanteur se leva du lit, sortit de la chambre et longea le couloir pour retrouver les autres membres en plein petit-déjeuner. Il observa la salle et trouva la personne qu'il voulait absolument éviter. Il alla s'installer à côté de Siwon, évitant le regard qu'EunHyuk lui portait. Il n'avait pas le courage de lui parler.

-Bien dormis Hyung ?, demanda Siwon.

-Oui et toi ?, mentit DongHae

-Très bien, pas comme certain.., murmura-t-il en montrant ShinDong

En effet celui-ci somnolait au dessus de son petit déjeuner, intact, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Alors qu'il observait ShinDong, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'EunHyuk s'était approché et avançait droit vers lui. Il se leva et prétexta aller se servir en riz. Voyant son cadet partir en l'évitant fit de la peine à EunHyuk. Pourquoi l'évitait-il alors que tout c'était éclairci entre eux ? Il abandonna et retourna à sa place aux côté de SungMin. DongHae avala son bol de riz à toute vitesse et se dépêcha de regagner sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Il fit couler l'eau, enleva ses vêtement et entra dans la cabide de douche. Le liquide translucide était brûlant et coulait lentement sur son corps semi-éveillé. Il laissa son esprit divaguer et oublia ses problèmes l'espace d'un instant. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que c'était ses problèmes qui viendraient jusqu'à lui. De l'autre côté du couloir, EunHyuk frappait inlassablement à la porte de la chambre, frustré de n'avoir aucune réponse, il tenta le tout pout le tout et tourna la poignée. La chambre n'était pas fermée à clef. A peine fut il entré qu'il constata que DongHae n'était pas là mais le bruit de l'eau provenant de la salle de bain, lui indiqua que celui-ci prenait certainement sa douche. Il ouvrit la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible et entra dans la salle d'eau. Il y avait beaucoup de vapeur et comme la pièce n'était pas grande, une sensation d'étouffement le gagna et malgrès ses efforts pour rester silencieux, il toussa. DongHae se retourna d'un bond, manquant de tomber dans la cabine de douche.

-T'es pas bien ! Je sais pas si t'es au courant mais c'est ma chambre là et je suis légèrement à poil sous la douche alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici EunHyuk ?, cria DongHae.

-Je suis venu te demander pourquoi tu m'évitais tout à l'heure !, répondit l'ainé.

-Et tu crois pas que ça aurait pu attendre la fin de ma douche non ?

-Non DongHae ! Non, j'en ai assez, un jour tu couches avec le premier venu, un autre tu m'avoues que tu m'aimes et après tu m'évites ! Je commences à saturer là !,s'énerva EunHyuk.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine et entra entièrement habillé, l'eau collant ses vêtements à sa peau et trempant ses cheveux. DongHae recula au maximum pour éviter tout contact avec ce corps qu'il avait toujours désiré et dont il avait souvent rêvé. Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'il suivait le chemin de l'eau sur son vis à vis.

-Ca suffit maintenant DongHae ! Hier tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas assez courageux pour avouer à la personne que j'aime mes sentiments... Tu avais raison mais c'est fini ! DongHae, je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps. Alors moi aussi j'ai souffert, moi aussi j'ai fait des erreurs... Mais on a tous le droit à une deuxième chance non ? Toi aussi Hae, arrête de t'en vouloir. Et arrête de m'éviter car tu me fais encore plus souffrir et ça ne réglera rien, débita le plus vieux.

DongHae avait ouvert grand les yeux, il hésitait entre pleurait de joie ou s'évanouir après tant de stress... Il choisit la troisième option, l'option inattendue, qelle su'on ne peut pas vraiment cacher quand on est nu, sous la douche. Le simple fait qu'EunHyuk lui ait dit qu'il l'aimait avait fait réagir son corps et un début d'érection se voyait nettement. Le plus vieux le fixa un instant et s'approcha de lui.

-Non EunHyuk recules... Pas comme ça, pas maintenant, balbutia DongHae.

-Ce sera différent des autres Hae... Tu m'aimes et je t'aime, tenta de le rassurer son aîné.

-Non Eunie.. Je me sens toujours coupable. Attendons s'il te plait. Ne gachons pas tout, murmura-t-il.

EunHyuk sourit, DongHae ne voulait pas tout gâcher, il voulait que ça dure. Et lui ferait tout pour aussi. Il continua tout de même de s'approcher de son cadet et doucement il fit rencontrer leur lèvre, d'abord dans chaste baiser qui s'enflamma bien vite lorsque DongHae mêla sa langue à la sienne. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Laisse moi au moins t'aider.., susura EunHyk à l'oreille de son, désormais, petit-ami.

Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la virilité tendue de DongHae et commença une série de caresses alors que DongHae gémissait son prénom. Il accéléra les mouvements de son poignet puis lentement il se baissa pour se retrouver à genoux devant DongHae. EunHyuk n'avait jamais eu de relation avec un homme et il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre mais, maladroitement, il prit le sexe de DongHae entre ses lèvres et fit quelques va et vients. Le plus jeune mêla ses doigts aux cheveux d'EunHyuk, lui imposant un rythme soutenu.

-HyukJae..., gémissait-il.

Soudainement il releva son aîné et l'embrassa avant de se relacher entre leur deux corps. Ils restèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre sous l'eau qui continuait de couler, DongHae reprenant peu à peu une respiration régulière.

-Je t'aime HyukJae, dit-il brisant le silence.

-Je t'aime aussi DongHae, murmura EunHyuk en souriant.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, il était heureux. Il avait enfin réussi à exprimer ses sentiments qui en plus de ça étaient réciproque. Il avait tant souffert mais cette souffrance semblait avoir déja disparu parce qu'il était dans les bras de l'être aimé. Et même si DongHae ne s'était pas encore pardonné, lui l'avait fait. Et même s'il fallait attendre des jours, des mois ou des années pour que leur bonheur soit parfait.. Il le ferait car maintenant ils étaient deux pour tout surmonter.


End file.
